People or travelers who inhabit the world are constantly traveling from city to city, state to state and country to country. Usually, the people that are traveling utilize baggage to hold their clothes, business files and other personal belongings. Many travelers have problems with their baggage exceeding the weight limit imposed on them by commercial carriers as they check their baggage or containers with the carriers. In these instances, the travelers were not aware that their baggage exceeded the weight limitations until after arriving at the commercial carrier terminal. As a result, the travelers either had to pay additional weight fees or discard some personal articles from their baggage.
In addition, filled containers may present a potential danger when it is being lifted, stored, or transported. The user will be protected from the aforementioned potential danger if he knows the weight of the filled container prior to attempting to lift it. Also, when the user knows the weight of the containers prior to storage and stacking items on top of the container it will prevent the user from possibly crushing items in the container.
In view of the above-mentioned problems, there is a need for a container with a built-in scale that indicates the weight of the content of the container, which enables a user to easily comply with baggage weight limits and protects items from being damaged in the container.